This application relates to a ball bearing which has improved bearing life.
Ball bearings are known, and typically include a plurality of spherical balls spaced about a rotational axis. An outer race sits radially outwardly of the balls, and an inner race sits radially inwardly. One of the two races is connected to a rotating part, and the other to a part which will rotate relative to the rotating part. Typically, a shaft is attached to the inner race, and the outer race is secured within a housing. The balls support the rotating inner race for rotation, and the outer race supports the balls.
Typically, cages are placed at opposed axial sides of the balls.
The balls must be able to roll relative to the cages and between the races. If the balls catch, or are otherwise impeded from rotation, then the efficiency of the overall system is reduced.
It is known to coat the two halves of the cage, which is formed of steel, with a soft copper or nickel strike and silver plating prior to being assembled with rivets. The integrity of this riveted assembly may be reduced with the entire cage plated.
In addition, a clearance between an outer periphery of the cage and the inner periphery of the outer race has been generally equal to a clearance between a ball pocket on the cages and the outer periphery of the balls.